


Hunger

by Lauren_is_a_moron



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sort Of, Zombies, core 4 fluff as well as bughead and jarchie, light gore, oh shit varchie too lmao I forgot to add them, set in 2017 so before the show went batshit crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_is_a_moron/pseuds/Lauren_is_a_moron
Summary: ‘We’re not friends.’ Jughead grumbled, his tone icy. ‘This isn't a fucking John Hughes movie, alright? We’re not going to discuss our differences, tear from our social stereotypes and have a fucking sing-along to that God awful Simple Minds song.’From the moment she met him on her class field trip, Betty “Brains” Cooper despised Loner-Boy Jughead Jones. He was a pretentious asshole with no communication skills, except when he was referencing movies. Betty was content with having as little to do with him as possible but a deadly phenomenon stops the trip dead in its tracks, forcing the two of them, along with Princess-Lodge and Jock-Andrews to work together to survive. An insatiable hunger is settling over Betty and her friends, and it's up to them whether they succumb to it.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. I'm breathing in the chemicals

**Author's Note:**

> a slice of the breakfast club with a sprinkle of Mad Max.

* * *

Betty Cooper pressed her forehead against the smooth glass window of her mother’s Bentley and closed her eyes, taking a few steady breaths. Music thrummed in her ears, and it worked as a kind of coping mechanism. For now. But she knew as soon as her mother pulled up outside Riverdale High, where she was sure her entire Sophomore class would be standing, queueing up next to a coach. Her stomach would once again start dancing with nerves. It was the day of Riverdale High’s annual trip to some cabin in the woods. And to say she wasn't excited would be an understatement. It was, however, exciting for her classmates. The kids who actually had friends, who had their cliques. She wasn't one of them. Instead of friends, Betty preferred her own company, especially the Blue and Gold office, where she worked for the school newspaper.

Even with the knowledge that her high school experience was mediocre, and she would never describe a day more than a bitter ‘Urgh’ caught between her tongue and teeth. She still forced her way through each day, and it was like swimming through molasses. Graduation seemed a lifetime away. Sometimes it was lonely, yes. Sometimes she wished for friends. But she never had the confidence to strike up a conversation in those first few weeks of Sophomore year. And once again, just like her first year, she had found herself sitting alone at lunch, buried in a book as she drowned out the sounds of her classmates loud chatter with some edgy band she didn’t even know the name of.

Now, thanks to her mother’s eagle eyed vision, finding the salmon coloured permission slip that she had purposely ripped up and stuffed under her mattress, she was going on this stupid trip. She was going to have to bear a whole week with no friends, so WIFI, no Blue and Gold. Betty’s chest tightened and she pressed her threaded backpack to her chest, where her carefully chosen few books hid between pastel sweaters and jeans her mother had packed for her. At least she had the first three Harry potter books. If she was purposely slow reading them, they might just get her through what she was pretty sure was going to be hell. 

‘Elizabeth?’ she could vaguely hear her mother speaking over the music, and she had half a mind to crank it up. Betty let the music fill her, let it ignite her veins and chase away the nerves twisting her stomach into uncomfortable knots. She wasn’t even sure what song it was. The artist was a mystery. All she knew was that it was melancholic. It was sweet, bleeding into her ears as the singer’s soft voice gently rocked her into a sort-of calm, as the jolting movements of her mother’s car manoeuvring through traffic was doing exactly the opposite.

‘Mmm?’ she mumbled, blindly plucking an earphone from where it had nestled comfortably in her right ear. She let the wire dangle down her chest, brushing her silver necklace. The singer’s voice continued to pierce the uneasy silence. Betty continued to lean her head against the window, her thoughts peaceful for a change, as she simply stared at her closed eyelids. When she was a child she would sit for hours rubbing her fists into her closed eyes, causing visual explosions of different colours spiralling across her peripheral. If she did that now, however, her mom would thinks she was crazy. Or sulking.

Eventually, she opened her eyes, blinking them open slowly, as if awakening from a mini slumber. Betty found herself staring at her reflection as it blinked back at her through the turbulent rain sliding down the windows. At least something was vaguely amusing to her. When she had left the house the sun had been shining, sitting in the middle of a boiling hot June morning. Though on the way to school, grey tumultuous clouds had darkened the sky, blocking the sun before the heavens opened and drowned Riverdale in Betty’s sorrows. Well, that’s what she liked to think. That her shitty mood had caused the weather to change drastically.

She hadn’t bothered with makeup, so her face was a sickly white, thanks to the nerves eating her up inside. Betty leaned closer into the window with a sigh, lifting a finger and tenderly wiping at a particular itchy eyelash. She knew she looked like crap. Three meagre hours of sleep weren’t doing her any favours. Betty glared back at her reflection. At that damn ponytail she couldn’t wait to rip out once she got out of the car. Everything slashed by in a blur of different colours, mainly green, as her mother stamped on the gas. The car veered forwards, and Betty was slammed into the smooth upholstery seats, saved by her seatbelt.

‘Mom.’ She couldn’t help it. ‘Can’t we just go home?’ she whispered. Her face was still pressed against the glass of the window, and had to admit, _yes_ , it was pathetic. But she was so damn tired, and frustrated, and her stomach was rolling with nausea. If she bothered sitting up straight and bothered to turn her head to actually look her mother in the eye, Betty was afraid she would actually vomit.

‘Certainly not!’ Alice Cooper’s tone was _final_ , and at that very second, Betty hated her mother. She felt weights crush into her chest when she started to recognize familiar territory as the Bentley swept down streets at a rapid pace. Betty sat up, swiping angrily at her eyes and clutching at her backpack. ‘Are you really going to make me do this?’ her voice was a hiss as she fought to keep control of herself. She clenched her fists, feeling her fingernails dig half-moons into the palm of her hand. It stung. Alice Cooper shook her head softly, momentarily taking her eyes off of the road to glance at her daughter.

‘Elizabeth,’ she sighed, turning on Market Street. Betty’s gut clenched. The school was just down the road. ‘Don’t treat me like I’m the bad guy, okay?’ her mother cleared her throat. ‘This is just what you need. A nice week of fresh air with your friends.’ Betty rolled her eyes.

‘I'm not joking when I say I don’t talk to anyone!’ she hissed. She spied a familiar redhead walking in the rain, underneath a light blue umbrella. The girl was laughing, clattering down the sidewalk in three-inch heels. She was arm in arm with another familiar face. A mouth twisted into a grin, pretty Asian features carved into golden skin. He was trying to drag her through puddles of dirty rainwater and she was straining against him, scarlet lips stretched into a grin. Betty could just about hear their laughter through the car window. Cheryl Blossom and Reggie Mantle. Betty swallowed a groan, smacking the back of her head into her seat, averting her eyes. It wasn’t like she hated them. They were actually pretty cool, she guessed. It was just, she was ignored. Betty was pretty sure Reggie Mantle and Cheryl Blossom had no idea who she was.

‘Who was that?’ Alice Cooper pulled into the school parking lot, and just like Betty predicted, a coach was parked up where a mass of sophomores stood there in groups, hoarding suitcases and bags. Betty squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel the inevitable panic attack creeping up on her.

‘Just some kids from my class.’ She answered, shakily. The car maneuvered into a parking space before coming to a stop. The engine cut off, along with Betty’s breathing. Alice didn’t waste any time. She was out of the car in seconds, the car door flinging open and a wash of bitter wind blowing Betty’s ponytail back. She shivered, unable to stop herself from staring at the kids starting to board the coach. They were all laughing, their expressions twisted with excitement. Betty spied Mr Weatherbee, the school principal standing in front of the bus, collecting permission slips. She sat, frozen in her seat, listening to her mother dragging her suitcase from the boot.

‘Elizabeth! Come out and give me a hand, please!’ she yelled, and it was almost loud enough to start attracting looks. Betty swallowed a babyish sob and shouldered her backpack, shoving her phone into her pocket. Her headphones still dangled down her chest and she ached to listen to that nameless artist. Betty took a few deep breaths and pulled the door open, letting the blustery winds attack her face, blowing her hair everywhere. Good. She thought. The stupid weather would naturally yank out her ponytail. Betty wrapped her arms around herself, pulling her denim jacket tight around her chest. The air was damp and soggy, she felt it press against her clammy skin, which was almost a relief.

‘Coming, mom.’ She grumbled, wandering over to the back of the car where her mother was struggling with her bags. Betty folded her arms in what she hoped was a defiant gesture. ‘Why so many bags?’ she snapped. ‘I’m not going away for a year.’ Alice rolled her eyes, tightening her grip on Betty’s bright purple suitcase before handing it over. Betty took it reluctantly and felt babyish tears tickle her lashes. ‘Mom, please don’t make me do this.’ She said softly, and her mother, for a second, looked sympathetic. Betty’s heart fluttered with hope, but Alice Cooper just leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

‘You’re going to have a wonderful time.’ Betty breathed in the sweet aroma of her mother’s perfume, and the tears started to slide down her cheeks. ‘You don’t understand, mom.’ She whispered, pressing her face into the wool of her mother’s sweater.

‘I don’t have any friends!’ she started to sob, her chest suddenly constricting. Before her eyes fluttered open for a second as she lay her head on her mother’s shoulder, she let her gaze slide over the parking lot, before she found herself making direct eye contact with a girl she recognized from some of her classes. The girl was in mid-strut, dragging her own suitcase over to the coach. Betty wasn’t completely sure of the girl’s name, since she was new, but Betty knew she was damn beautiful. Sleek black hair cascaded down her shoulders, hugging a heart shaped face as the girl splashed through puddles in heels. The girl was wearing a tight black dress and tights, a jacket pulled around her which was unbuttoned. Unlike Betty, the girl had easily made friends with pretty much the entire Sophomore class.

‘Dad, Jesus Christ, stop worrying!’ a male voice snapped her out of it, and Betty’s gaze slid from the dark-haired girl dragging her suitcase onto the coach, to a boy stood by her, stuck in an embrace with his own father. Betty couldn’t help smiling slightly. He was in pretty much the same situation as her, his face pressed against his father’s shoulder. His head of rich red hair was some sort of familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on a name. The boy wore the Bulldog letterman jacket though, so he was clearly a jock.

‘Sorry, son.’ The man hugging him, mumbled. ‘Let your old man get a little emotional, alright?’ he chuckled.

‘Dad.’ The boy said, but he sounded like he was smiling. ‘Can you let go of me now?’ he lifted his head, finally showing his face, but Betty still had no idea who he was. The redheaded jock looked like he himself might cry, his eyes swollen red. His cheeks were dotted with freckles, the boy’s lips twisted into a tight smile as he faced his father. But just for a second, his gaze found hers. Betty stared back, and the boy’s eyes widened as he stepped back, humiliated. Betty herself jolted away from her own mother, swiping at her own eyes, her converse sliding on the wet concrete. The boy cleared his throat loudly, and Betty felt the ghost of a smile on her lips. She had totally caught the redhead being a daddy’s-boy and he was trying his utmost to hide it. ‘Dad, it’s just a week trip. You can ring me any time.’ The boy smiled stiffly at his father, his gaze danced between Betty and the man, who looked around her mother’s age, a head of dark hair, wearing a plaid shirt.

Betty could practically feel the embarrassment filling the boy, darkening his cheeks a rose scarlet. But she couldn’t look away. Maybe it was because the redhead had been the first person in a long time to actually look at her. Betty eventually dragged her eyes from the redhead, who turned back to his father. ‘I gotta go.’ The boy gave his father a last hug, before tripping over his suitcase, managing to right himself and grabbed it, running for the coach with his suitcase trailing behind him.

‘I put your prescription in your bag, Elizabeth.’ Her mother was giving her one last hug, her voice creaking. Oh god. Betty swallowed harshly.

‘I should go.’ She said, or rather whispered. But her feet were glued to the ground.

‘You’re going to be fine.’ Her mother said, and Betty forced a strained smile, before turning away from her mother, from her comfort zone, and forcing her legs over to where kids were boarding the coach, yanking her suitcases behind her. The rollers clattering against the concrete made her cringe. She pulled her phone from her denim jacket pocket, untangling her headphones and corking them in, fiddling with the volume button. Turned to max. She took a shuddery breath. Perfect. Mr Weatherbee blocked her away to the stairs and held his hand out. She tugged an earphone out, unable to hide her annoyance.

‘Permission slip, Miss Cooper.’ Betty hesitated, and her lips suddenly started to move on their own. _I’m sorry._ She wanted to say, after dramatizing checking her pockets, her bag, her suitcase. _I seemed to have misplaced it, Sir._ But Betty was pulling out the slip of paper reluctantly, slapping it into the teacher’s outstretched hand. Mr Weatherbee scanned the slip, before nodding. ‘Less of the attitude, Cooper.’ He grumbled. Betty only kept her head down, dragging her suitcase up the coach steps and finding herself surrounded by her entire class, as they sat in four’s, laughing and chatting loudly.

‘Ah, Betty!’ Mrs Grundy, her music teacher, was suddenly in her face, holding a clipboard. ‘Lovely to see you! okay, so you’re sat at the back with Andrews, Lodge and Jones.’ Betty stared at the teacher.

‘There’s a seating plan?’ she whispered. Suddenly the walls of the coach seemed too close, too tight. The laughter of her classmates seemed too loud, piercing her ear drum. Mrs Grundy nodded, her eyebrows furrowing around the frames of her glasses.

‘Yes, these are the students you’ll be spending the entire week with. You’re going to be sharing a cabin, together.’ Betty felt sick.

‘Is there a problem, Betty?’ _Yes_. Betty thought. The urge to hurl was suddenly overpowering her. She felt bile at the back of her throat. _Yes, I don’t know them!_ She wanted to cry back at the teacher. But instead, she shook her head and pasted a smile on her lips.

‘No, no problem!’ she said a little louder than necessary. _Shit_. Betty wandered down the aisle of kids, pulling her suitcase along with her. Her stomach was clenching, her mouth dry. Betty stared at the ground, before her gaze flickered up as she hopefully scanned for an empty seat where she could hide, and try and not get caught out of the seating plan. But to her dismay, the only empty seat was already allocated hers, and was at the back of the coach, swamped right with three other kids.

Though as she neared, Betty recognised one of them. He was slumped in his seat, bent over his phone. It was the redhead from the parking lot. The boy she had unintentionally turned into a blushing mess. He wasn’t looking at her, his gaze on his phone’s screen. He had earphones in and was nodding along to presumably his music. Next to him, to Betty’s surprise, was the dark-haired new-girl, also from earlier. She had a grin pasted on her lips, and looked ready to talk Betty’s ear off.

‘Hello?’ the girl was waving a hand in front of the redhead’s face, who didn’t even blink. ‘Is he even alive?’ she twisted her head, speaking to someone out of Betty’s line of vision. Betty’s legs were shaking, but she managed to make her way over to her seat, where she noticed another boy, who must have been the new girl’s subject of conversation. But Betty was pretty sure the boy wasn’t listening to her. He had the window seat, and was leaning his head against the glass of the window. He had chocolate brown hair poking from a knitted grey beanie and his eyes were closed. His laptop was balanced on his knees, the screen timed out. Betty lugged her suitcase into the compartment above the seats, before sitting in the seat next to the dark-haired girl and Beanie Boy. ‘Hey there!’ the girl greeted her almost as soon as she sat down, and finally the redhead was looking up from his phone, his eyes widening slightly when he recognized her. Betty attempted a smile, and to her surprise, the boy’s lips curved into a boyish grin she really wasn’t expecting. He shoved his phone in his pocket and turned to Betty and the dark-haired girl, his smile friendly. ‘Introductions!’ the dark haired girl said excitedly. The knot in Betty’s stomach loosened slightly. ‘I’m Veronica Lodge.’ She said proudly.

‘Archie Andrews.’ The redhead smiled at the two of them, and then his gaze was sweeping to the sleeping boy in the window seat. ‘And he’s-‘

‘Jughead Jones.’ A sleepy voice interrupted him, and it took Betty a few seconds to realize Beanie Boy was sitting up, regarding the three of them with a lazy smile. Betty’s heart skipped a little. His hair was mussed up, strands of it splayed across his forehead. ‘Look, I’m not into all this bullshit, okay?’ he rolled his eyes, and Betty felt herself tense up once again. The coaches doors slammed shut and the engines rumbled to life. ‘I’ve seen The Breakfast Club,’ the boy, Jughead, was continuing to say. ‘We’ve got the Jock and Princess,’ he gestured to Archie and Veronica and then his pointer finger hesitated on Betty. ‘Imma presume you’re the brain?’ he mumbled, before his gaze slid from her, back to regarding the three of them. ‘And I’m the loner.’ He said, pointing to himself. Before any of them could cut in, he shook his head, slipping his beanie over his eyes and leaning back against the window. ‘We’re not friends.’ Jughead grumbled, his tone icy. ‘This isn’t a fucking John Hughes movie, alright? We’re not going to discuss our differences, tear from our social stereotypes and have a fucking sing-along to that god awful Simple Minds song.’

Betty inwardly flinched. That song was on her phone. She had repeatedly listened to it in the car. She thought Archie and Veronica were going to protest, and talk about how much they needed to get to know each other. At least that’s what she hoped. There had been a glimmer of hope, just seeing the friendly smiles on their faces. But Jughead Jones had shot it down. Archie scoffed, rolling his eyes.

‘Dick.’ He grumbled, corking his earphones back in and leaning back against his seat, closing his eyes. ‘Alright, I won’t talk to any of you. Whatever.’ Veronica nodded to herself, her bright smile making way for a grimace.

‘Jughead Jones, you are a self entitled, pretentious asshole.’ She spat, before bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head in her lap.

‘What can I say?’ Jughead murmured, not turning around. Archie glanced up with a scowl, and Veronica lifted her head to glare at him. ‘I’m just playing my role as the damaged loner boy.’ Jughead giggled a little. Then he sighed, turning back to them, mid eye-roll. ‘Ah, sorry, Brains. I forgot to ask your name, so I can forget it the second you say it.’ Brains. Betty's stomach leapt. That was her. Betty wanted to sink into her seat. The coach suddenly grumbled to life and started to cruise forwards, the rest of the class letting out a loud cacophony of cheers while the four of them sat in an awkward silence, waiting for Betty to introduce herself.

‘I’m Betty.’ She eventually managed to choke out, and hated the way her voice came out in a squeak. ‘Betty Cooper.’ But nobody was listening. Betty turned to find Archie nestling down in his seat to listen to his music once again, lifting his feet up comfortably on the seat. Veronica turned her attention to a dog-eared paperback in her lap. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear tentatively, letting her head rest on Archie's shoulder. Though he was too invested in his music to realise. Jughead had turned back to his window with a scoff, his head tipped back. Eyes shut.

Betty, in that moment, had no idea what to do. She didn’t want to cause anymore unnecessary tension between the four of them. Even if that meant ignoring the books in her bag and the phone in the pocket. Instead of trying to claw for some kind of entertainment, Betty rested her head against the posh leather seats and attempted to drown out the yells and loud chatter of her classmates. A thought struck her as she began to slowly sink into slumber. She didn’t realize how damn tired she was. _Why us four? Why are we sitting here in silence while the rest of them actually communicate with each other?_ She felt anger bubble in her chest. Because of Jughead Jones. Betty knew at some point in the coming week, she was going to end up punching him in the face.

Eventually, all the sounds and vibrations from around her seemed to drown out, replaced by the sound of her own shallow breaths as she let her head suddenly loll, stray strands from her ponytail tickling her face. She felt her face bang into something soft- suddenly. And her stomach clenched, a spike of consciousness hitting her when she realized it was a shoulder. And worse? She felt something damp- something wet trickling down her chin.

Betty felt herself jolt, and lifted her head, her heart pounding. She sat up straight, lifting her hand to swipe away the trail of drool pooling from her lips, mortified. And there was Jughead Jones staring at her, an amused smirk stuck to his lips.

‘Betty Cooper.’ He mumbled, his stormy eyes narrowed. ‘Can you try to _not_ drool on my shoulder?’ Betty could only nod. Too horrified to say anything else. A quick glance to her right allowed her to see Archie and Veronica, still consumed in their own thing. When she turned back, Jughead was once again pressed against his window, like he hadn’t even noticed her. She was about to consider actually letting her head droop against her chest, even if it would cause her severe neck pain, but the boy let out a sigh, as if he heard her thoughts. ‘If you want to sleep on me so bad, go ahead.’ He said it loudly, attracting the attention of Veronica, who idly lifted her gaze from her book, her lips curving into a grimace.

‘Stop bullying the quiet girl.’ She rolled her eyes, but Jughead seemed to be seeking out some kind of confrontation.

‘Quiet girl, huh?’ he turned, lazy eyes, smirking at her. He cocked an eyebrow. ‘At least I _know_ her name.’ He seemed pretty damn proud of that fact. Veronica blushed.

‘I know her name.’ She grumbled, and Jughead chuckled. Betty squeezed her eyes shut, her heart starting to slam into her chest.

‘Really, Princess?’ Jughead said. ‘What is it, then?’ Betty opened her eyes, her stomach fluttering.

‘It really doesn’t mat-‘ she started to say, but Jughead rudely cut in.

‘No, actually this is pretty fun. You guys intrigue me.’ He sat up straight in his seat, twisting to face the others. ‘Hey, Andrews.’ Jughead reached over and tugged the headphone from the redhead’s ear. Archie’s head shot up, his eyes widening. He plucked his other earphone out before raising his eyebrows at Veronica and Jughead. Betty had ducked her head, her cheeks burning.

‘Oh, so _now_ you want to talk?’ Archie rolled his eyes. Jughead nodded, grinning.

‘Affirmative.’ His gaze slid to Veronica, and his lips formed a teasing smile. ‘Okay, so let’s play a game.’ He said, and Archie frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. ‘A game?’ Jughead nodded.

‘Yep! Whoever knows Blondie’s name get’s to control what goes on around here.’ Archie paled slightly.

‘How is that fair?’ he hissed. ‘Jughead, you’re such an ass!’ he growled, then shook his head of bright ginger hair. ‘Besides, she didn’t even introduce herself.’ He grumbled, leaning back into his seat with his arms folded. ‘I’m pretty sure she’s a designated mute, anyway.’ _I want to move seats_. Betty started to get up, and didn’t realize humiliating tears were streaking down her cheeks. But before she could move, a hand shot out and grabbed hers, yanking her back down. She was surprised to see it was Jughead, the boy she was trying to get away from.

‘Are you okay, there?’ he frowned at her, his eyes scrutinizing. Archie shook his head in disbelief.

‘Of course she isn’t, you idiot! You made her cry!’ Jughead scoffed.

‘You’re the one who called her a- what was it?’ he used his fingers to make air quotes. ‘Designated mute.’ Betty felt like she was drowning.

‘No- no, I’m- I’m fine.’ She whispered, but damn, her voice really wasn’t helping. ‘I-‘ she cleared her throat, starting to get up once again. ‘I think I’m going to find another seat.’ This time it was a combination of all three of them grasping her gently, and pulling her back into her seat. Finally, Veronica joined in.

‘Okay look, we’ve all been asses.’ She took a deep breath and smiled. ‘Right, let’s start over.’ She said, and when Jughead stated to twist back around, she grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him back. ‘Let’s _all_ start over.’ She gritted her teeth. Betty could feel their stares pinpointed on her. They were waiting for her to introduce herself- again.

‘Betty Cooper.’ She said, with a sigh. Veronica grinned. Her smile was friendly- sweet.

‘Nice to meet you, Betty Cooper! I’m Veronica Lodge, and these asses are Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones.’

‘Wait, I thought we were all-‘ Jughead started to say, but Veronica shot him a glare. He quickly shut up. Archie cleared his throat.

‘I’m sorry for calling you a Mute.’ He said softly. His lips did curve into a smirk though. ‘But you _did_ make me turn fifty shades of red in the parking lot when I was saying goodbye to my dad.’ Betty couldn’t help smile back.

‘Sorry about that.’ That left the four of them in a sort of comfortable silence. Eventually, Veronica spoke up, attempting to break the ice.

‘So...’ she stretched out like a cat in her seat, yawning. ‘Anyone got a fave TV series?’ Jughead rolled his eyes.

‘You abbreviate your words,’ he muttered. ‘I already dislike you, Princess.’ Veronica only smiled sweetly.

‘The feeling’s mutual, Loner.’ She replied. Then she sighed. ‘Can we stop with the dumb Breakfast Club lingo? We have names.’ Jughead didn’t reply for a second, before quietly muttering;

‘The Walking Dead is pretty cool, I guess.’

‘Are you kidding?’ Archie jumped in, sounding like an excited puppy. ‘I love The Walking dead! What season are you on?’

‘Finished it.’ Jughead said, Earning a smirk from Veronica.

‘They’ll be best friends in an hour, just you watch.’ She nudged Betty, and Betty actually laughed. She laughed out loud. And it felt _good._

‘Are you kidding? I’m on season two.’ Archie said, with a boyish grin. And Jughead groaned. ‘That’s the worst season, man!’ Betty noticed Jughead had a gleam in his eye that hadn’t been present before. Though he seemed to quickly realize it too. He bowed his head, his beanie slipping over his eyes and went silent. The coach suddenly lurched to a halt, bringing the chat amongst the class to an abrupt stop. Betty flew forwards in her seat, and Jughead’s arm flung out to hold her back. The coach slowly cruised to a standstill.

‘What...?’ Veronica hissed through a breath.

‘Was that?’ Archie was already lunging for a look out the window. ‘Jesus, we’re in the middle of nowhere.’ The boy muttered. He had leaned over Jughead, pressing his face against the frosted glass.

‘This is a violation of personal space.’ Jughead grumbled. But he didn’t push the boy’s weight off of him. Betty craned her neck, curiously, to the front of the coach.

‘What’s going on?’ Veronica whispered, as the main chaperone, Mr Weatherbee, stood up, facing the aisle of apprehensive kids.

‘Sir, what’s happening?’ Reggie Mantle yelled from the front. The teacher just shook his head. He looked like he’d been rudely awakened.

‘No reason to be alarmed,’ the man rolled his eyes. ‘We appear to have not one, but _several_ flat tires.’ He grumbled. The annoyance in his tone was evident. That set off loud chatter once more.

‘Guys!’ Mrs Grundy jumped up. ‘Can you all please stay in your seats? We’re just going to ring a tow, okay?’ then she was grabbing her bag, moving down the aisle to join Mr Weatherbee and the bus driver. Betty found herself leaning over to get a better look out of the window, pushing against Archie. The sky was a eerie grey. The sun nowhere to be found. Archie was right, they were in the middle of nowhere. Currently awkwardly parked at the side of a long stretch of road which seemed to go on forever. A tunnel of trees surrounded the road, blocking out whatever daylight there was.

‘Look at the sky.’ Veronica pressed herself against Betty, her dark hair tickling Betty’s face. ‘It’s all...’ the girl hesitated with a frown, daintily panting a fingernail in the condensation on the glass. ‘Dark and creepy.’ Jughead groaned, underneath the weight of all three of them.

‘Can you not treat me like a cushion? I’m a human being.’ Eventually, he made a shooing motion, the three of them jolting away from him and the window. Betty shivered a little, when the coach doors swung open with a loud _pshh_ as Mr Weatherbee stepped off to start yelling down his phone. Archie leaned back in his seat. ‘How long do you think it’ll take the tow truck to get here?’ he glanced out of the window, at the rapidly darkening sky. ‘It’s only like, two in the afternoon.’ He muttered, glancing at his phone. ‘Is there a storm scheduled or something?’ _The weather has been acting weird_. Betty thought. Jughead peeked over his seat, his gaze pinpointed at the front of the bus. ‘Well, Weatherbee and Grundy have gone MIA.’ He muttered, before jumping up and grabbing his bag. ‘Alright, fellow classmates. This was fun, but I’m gonna go get some fresh air.’ he was making his way down the aisle before any of them could protest.

‘But...’ Veronica seemed unsettled as she watched Jughead reach the front of the bus. He stopped for a second, hesitating as he turned his head to look back at them. Almost like he was waiting for them to follow. But that thought diminished from Betty’s mind when the boy shouldered his bag, ignoring Cheryl Blossom’s yells as she stuck her head out of the window.

‘Hey, Jones!’ the girl shouted. ‘What are you doing?’ He only jumped off the bus and started to walk into the clearing at the side of the road. Archie looked restless.

‘I think I need fresh air too.’ He muttered, before jumping up and jogging down the passage, crowded with kids. ‘Stay here!’ he shouted, over his shoulder. Though Veronica was grabbing her bag, pushing her hair from her face.

‘Save my seat.’ Veronica muttered, her gaze on the redhead.

‘Hey, Andrews!’ she was jumping up and following him, before Betty could utter a word. Archie turned, but didn’t protest, however. He simply let her grab his arm and yank him off of the bus, following in Jughead’s wake. Betty stayed stubbornly in her seat. The thought of venturing off the bus into the middle of nowhere with kids she barely knew really wasn’t that tempting. But she felt something warm flooding her, almost a caress. She had talked to kids in her class, laughed with them. It didn’t exactly start well, but she could really feel herself connecting with Archie, Veronica and Jughead. But the more she stayed in her seat, the more bored, the more damn curious she became. Finally, after ten minutes of sitting in silence with her face squished against Jughead’s window, trying to spot the three of them in the gloom, she came to a decision.

‘I’m going to regret this.’ She grumbled to herself, before standing up on shaky legs, and starting to make her way to the front. She passed kids who finally seemed to _look_ at her. Maybe it was because she was following the so-called Princess, Jock and Loner.

‘Hey!’ a kid from her psych class seemed to bounce out of his seat. He was a tall with close cropped dark hair and a bright smile. He was the only one in Betty’s year who was proud to be out of the closet. Kevin Keller. ‘Betty Cooper, right?’ he grinned at her. ‘Where are you going? Weatherbee said we have to stay on the bus.’ 

_Following the cool kids_. Betty thought. But she smiled at the boy, shrugging.

‘My phone’s acting up,’ she lied, digging it out of her pocket. ‘I’m just going to try get signal.’ Kevin nodded.

‘Ahh.’ His gaze slid to the darkening sky. ‘Actually, that might be a good idea.’ He smiled broadly at her, before winking. I’ll cover for you!’ Before someone dragged him back into his seat. Betty thanked the boy, before stepping off of the coach, wrapping her arms around herself. The icy breeze hit her suddenly, dragging the breath from her lungs. She took a few steps forward, her stomach rolling uncomfortably. The air felt thick against her skin, the sky a miserable grey, which seemed to be taking forever to turn black. Betty wrapped her fingers around her phone for comfort before dragging it out of her pocket and flicking on the flashlight before she stepped into the clearing.

‘Jughead?’ She hissed, taking another awkward step forwards. She nearly tripped over a rock sticking jauntily, out of the side of the road. When Betty turned back, the bus was lit up, still parked nearby. She could totally run into the clearing, grab the others and drag them back to the bus. Her classmates were at shouting distance if anything was to- _no Betty._ She mentally hissed at herself. _Nothing is going to jump out at you._ Betty started to walk more steadily. The sound of her converse crunching over dead leaves and bracken was weirdly comforting. She held her phone as a flash-light. The beam bounced across branches and trees as she ventured further into the clearing. ‘Guys?! She hissed. ‘Hey, you shouldn't be out here!’ she clenched her jaw.

 _Why am I even here?_ She wanted to yell at herself. Betty ducked under a branch, watching her feet as she treaded carefully, before something grabbed her from behind- two hands gripping her shoulders. Before she knew what she was doing, she was letting out a shriek, and batting her fists at her assailant. She stumbled back, her heart racing as she pointed the flashlight in every direction, until it finally illuminated a face. Sleek dark hair framing soft olive skin, glowing in the torchlight. Veronica. Betty laughed. She couldn’t help it. Veronica stood, lit up in the clearing, standing under brush. She was grinning, her eyes playful.

‘Jesus, Betty!’ The girl giggled. She shaded her eyes from the light, blinking rapidly. ‘Can you maybe turn that off? You’re blinding me.’

‘So, the quiet girl finally comes out of her comfort zone.’ A voice murmured, and Betty turned to find Jughead and Archie standing there. They both seemed to have materialised out of the dark. Jughead had a cigarette dangling from lips curved into a smirk. The orange glow lit up the three faces standing in front of her.

Betty ignored the branding comment, finding it an uncomfortable name to be associated with. Perhaps if anyone ever bothered to acknowledge her, she wouldn’t be so quiet; not that it was any of Jughead Jones’ business who she spoke to.

‘Fresh air,’ she said, repeating the boy’s words from a few minutes earlier. Jughead smirked at her, managing to keep the cigarette in his mouth. Veronica hummed in agreement.

‘Want to try?’ Jughead asked, waggling his eyebrows. Betty blushed, somewhat glad that the sky had darkened so her cheeks were less obvious to her peers. She shook her head in refusal, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of joining in but also at the fact that she was refusing. ‘Are you sure?’ He asked, taking a step towards her.

‘She said no, Jughead,’ Veronica said, her voice sharp. Jughead rolled his eyes.

‘She can speak for herself,’ Jughead replied. Betty was about to refuse aloud but Jughead grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him as he backtracked to the bus rear. Veronica and Archie were moving too, and it wasn’t until she was being dragged off to the side of the road into some trees that Betty realised they were about to be discovered by Mrs. Grundy.

‘Let go of me,’ Betty hissed, yanking her arm out of Jughead’s grip as they continued further into the seclusion of the forest. She was glad she’d brought a flashlight with her now as they’d no doubt need it when returning to the bus.

‘You’re welcome,’ Jughead said, sounding amused. Betty rolled her eyes.

‘What if they leave without us?’ Betty asked.

‘We’re not running away, Betty,’ Veronica said matter-of-factly. ‘Plus, they wouldn’t leave without us.

‘Yeah,’ Archie agreed. ‘Our vacant seats are pretty noticeable.’ Betty pursed her lips, unconvinced. They were definitely going to get in trouble.

‘The bus has broken down too,’ Jughead added, moving to the front of the group and leading them. ‘Better to explore here and have some fun than sit on the bus and pretend we’re conformists.’ Betty didn’t know what he meant by that so she didn’t respond, neither did the others. The group remained silent until they came to a clearing not far from the bus, with a pebbled slope that led down to a river.

‘This is nice,’ Veronica said, glad to be able to see a little better. She linked Betty’s arm, ignoring Betty’s look of discomfort.

‘Now that we came all this way,’ Jughead said, flicking his cigarette to the ground. He went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag, no doubt usually used for sandwiches. Instead, it was filled with hand-rolled cigarettes but Betty had a feeling that they weren’t filled with everyday tobacco.

‘You do know that’s illegal,’ Veronica told him, Jughead chuckled to himself.

‘What about it, Andrews?’ Jughead asked, taking one out and putting it between his lips. ‘I know you’re curious, all of you - all it takes is a bit of courage.’ Betty knew he was taunting them but at the same time, he was speaking the truth. She was curious but she was far more afraid. Then again, she supposed her Mother had wanted her to have fun - and if Alice Cooper ever found out, Betty knew she’d never be sent away on a school trip ever again.

‘Okay,’ she said, earning surprised looks from all three of her classmates. ‘I’ll have one,’ she said, holding her hand out. Jughead’s eyebrows disappeared up into his hairline as his eyes widened. He then slowly retrieved one from the bag and handed it over as if waiting for Betty to laugh and say she was only joking.

‘Yeah, alright,’ Archie said when Betty put the white rollie between her lips. It felt odd but at the same time, she was very intrigued to see what the fuss was about. Jughead scoffed, handing him one too. Archie looked far more comfortable than Betty, as if he was more than eager to light up. Jughead offered one to Veronica but she still looked unconvinced.

‘I’ll share Betty’s,’ she said, taking a step towards Betty. Jughead shook his head humorously, putting the bag back into his pocket. He then took a lighter from his jean pocket and moved to stand in front of Betty, his eyes daring.

‘Ladies first,’ he said, pressing the button down; igniting the flame. Betty hesitated, not wanting to make a fool of herself; she thought back to when she’d seen others smoke and followed suite. She let the tip of her rollie sit in the flame, waiting for it to light. When the end glowed, releasing smoke; Jughead stepped back and headed over to Archie. Betty sucked the end of the rollie, letting the smoke out of her mouth immediately - her face screwed up at the taste. Archie took a proper drag, coughing as soon as the smoke hit the back of his throat. Jughead cackled, amused at Archie’s reaction but the red-head laughed off his embarrassment.

‘You’re not doing it right,’ Veronica told Betty, earning curious looks. She huffed, folding her arms. ‘I’ve seen enough people smoking, I know how it’s done,’ she explained, a bit too defensively. Betty held the rollie out to Veronica, glad to hand it over.

‘See.’ Veronica stuck the blunt between her lips, smudging the paper with her lipstick. Archie watched, completely transfixed. She took a drag before blowing out a plume of smoke, closing her eyes and smiling softly. _‘Wow.’_ Jughead mouthed to Archie, who nodded, running a hand through his hair. Betty knew a crush when she saw one. And Archie Andrews seemed to be deeply infatuated with Veronica Lodge.

‘We should go back.’ Betty said, after a second. Jughead rolled his eyes. He took another drag of his blunt.

‘Aw, come on! I thought you were fun!’

‘I am fun.’ Betty muttered. She squeezed her arms around herself, shivering. ‘It’s freezing.’

‘Well,’ Veronica smiled up at the three of them, her eyes shining. ‘I think we actually bonded, guys.’ Archie nodded with a smile. His gaze stuck to Jughead.

‘What do you say, Jones?’ his lip curved into a smirk. ‘We friends?’ Jughead chuckled, casting his gaze to the ground.

‘I’d still write you down as acquaintances.’ He said, and his smile grew when Archie scowled.

‘Acquaintances?’ Veronica hissed. She dropped her cigarette butt and crushed it under her heel. ‘Are you kidding? We had a total Breakfast Club moment!’ Jughead laughed.

‘What? You come and smoke weed with me and suddenly we’re besties?’ 

‘Why are you such an ass?’ Archie sighed, stamping his foot a little, like a toddler. ‘Man, I wish I was sat next to the boys.’ He grumbled. To which Jughead rolled his eyes.

‘What, am I not bro enough?’ he teased. Once again, Betty found herself in the middle of the three’s childish squabbling.

‘Guys.’ She said, loudly enough to grab their attention. Jughead’s eyebrows shot up in a ‘What?’ and she gestured back to the bus.

‘Can we fight on the bus? We should really get back.’ The three of them looked ready to argue, for some reason. Betty wondered if they _wanted_ to get left behind.

‘Betty Cooper.’ Jughead breathed, taking a small step towards her, his eyes twinkling. ‘Are you scared of the dark?’

‘What?’ Betty started to deny it, but her gaze flickered from the three faces, to the sudden rapid drop in temperature. She shivered, letting out a shaky breath, which swirled in the air in front of her. Jughead seemed to notice too. He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around his chest, hugging his jacket closer.

‘Betty’s right.’ He murmured, after a second. ‘We should get back.’ The four of them turned to walk back into the clearing, but stopped abruptly, when they came face-to-face with a blanket of fog which had swept In from nowhere. It hung dully in the air, a green tinge to it that turned Betty’s stomach. It wasn’t like anything she’d seen before. It seemed to curl in the air, prance and twirl, as if a living thing. Betty felt gooseflesh prickled down her arms as the mist seemed to push an arctic breeze, seemingly swallowing everything in its path. Veronica choked out a cough.

‘Oh god, it stinks!’ Betty’s heart leapt into her chest. 

_Chemical leak?_ Her mind wondered. Why was there no alarm?

‘Okay...’ Jughead muttered. ‘Now that looks like something out of Children Of The Corn.’ They all took a simultaneous step backward, towards the river. The fog seemed to be moving at a rapid pace, swallowing everything in a thick impenetrable blanket. Archie twisted around, eyes wild.

‘Holy shit, what the hell?’

‘Go...’ Veronica said shakily. When none of them moved, she let out a hiss. ‘Run!’ She grabbed Betty’s hand, dragging her back into the forest, pushing Jughead and Archie to run with them.

‘What is that?’ Betty’s heart was in her stomach as she ran, tripping over sharp rocks sticking out of the ground. But Veronica’s grip was firm, clinging onto her, driving her further forwards. Though the fog was closing in on them. Veronica skidded to a halt, Betty nearly falling forwards from the still in momentum. Archie and Jughead stood stiffly. Jughead had hold of the redhead’s arm. A reassuring grip.

‘What do we do?’

‘The river.’ Betty was speaking out loud, before she knew what she was saying. She watched the mist, almost transfixed by how it moved, almost dancing through the air, ready to drown her. Before she knew what she was doing, Betty was stumbling over rocks, before falling to her hands and knees by the side of the river. She started to pull her denim jacket off, followed by her t-shirt. The temperature bit at her skin and her teeth were chattering but she started to unbutton her jeans. Jughead was still standing with the others, seemingly hypnotised by the phenomenon hanging in the air. He twisted around to face her.

‘Are you kidding me?’ His tone was choked, almost hysterical. Betty stood in her underwear, gritting her teeth. She knew she should be feeling anxious, scared of him seeing her half naked. But adrenaline forced her mind into overdrive, ignoring all her usual worries.

‘It’s the only way to escape it!’ She yelled. The truth was, she had no idea. It was the first thing that came to her mind. The facts were obvious. If they breathed it in, who knows what would happen. The river was a stupid idea, but it might just save them. Jughead stared at her for a second, as if he was having a mental argument with himself over logic. Before he groaned, and started to pull his own jacket off.

‘The river!’ He yelled, to the others. ‘Get in the river!’ Betty didn’t wait for the others, still being propelled forward by fight or flight. She waded into the shallows, trying to judge how deep the water was. If it was even deep enough to dive under. She could smash her head on a rock, she could have a heart attack from the temperature. Those thoughts failed to change her mind, however. She tried to block it out- the icy water lapping just above her ankles, her shuddery breaths as she tried to keep calm. A loud splash indicated Jughead had already dived in, followed by twin splashes. Archie and Veronica. Betty didn’t turn to see how far the fog was. But she felt it tailing her, an icy ghost ripping shivers up and down her spine. _Do it_. The voice of her mother rang in her head as she stared into the dark water rippling between her toes. The others were nowhere to be seen, having successfully made it downstream.

 _Or drowned_. Her mind hissed at her. Betty shook her head, knowing she had seconds before the fog enveloped her. She felt it for a second, igniting her senses. She tasted it snaking through her lips, seeping through her nostrils. It was acid burning her tongue, slicing into her eyes, burning her skin. It was enough to set her off. Betty took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and pretended she was at that stupid cabin, diving into a heated swimming pool. She felt the fog just about wash against her skin, an icy blanket sizzling her flesh, before she careened forward, gulping in a sharp breath of air, and then hit the water.

* * *


	2. It's Not Rope

* * *

It was like hitting shattered glass. Betty felt the water envelope her, smash against her skin like icy needles digging into her at the same time. She felt water stream into her ears, dulling her hearing into an echo of her own heartbeat. She couldn’t breathe for a second as she propelled herself downwards into the darkness, twisting her body so she didn’t sink. But the temperature held her in an icy grip, crushing her lungs. Her eyes stung as she fought to keep them open against the current while she watched, just for a second, as a dark cloud passed over the surface. Her heart jumped. The fog was passing over. How long would it take to completely envelope the river? Betty had no time to think. She forced her limbs to move, to wade through the water as she forced herself further down the river.

Betty squeezed her eyes shut against the dark, against anything that could pull her down- yank at her feet. She couldn’t hold her breath forever. Betty forced her panic down as she forced herself to swim faster. It was weirdly easy, somehow. It didn’t feel real. It should have felt like she was wading through maple syrup, but the water was kind to her. It simply let her glide through it as she desperately tried to keep the air in her lungs.

 _I should be dead_. She thought, desperately. Betty wasn’t stupid. The temperature of the air, as well as the water, should have killed her on impact. Her heart should have _stopped_. The cold water should have shocked her heart, freezing it in its manic beat. Then she should have sunk, she should have sunk into the dark depths.

But she hadn’t. And she couldn’t understand how, or why. She couldn’t understand how her lungs weren’t bursting, her chest aching. The water seemed to caress her as she blindly swam forwards. But it should have been snaking into her nostrils, filling up her lungs. Betty had never been good at holding her breath. She lost a contest with her older sister, Polly, when she was eleven. They had been in the sea on holiday, in Spain. She remembered the water had been warm as it graced her parched skin from the later Summer sun.

 _One....two...three!_ She had yelled, and then ducked under the surface. The water had been crystal clear. She could see Polly in front of her, her hand over her nose, eyes squeezed shut, her blonde hair a streamed halo floating around her. She remembered only being able to tolerate thirty seconds, before she had broke the surface, coughing and choking, spluttering on her laugher as Polly also pushed through the water, her lips stretched into a grin. ‘ _I won!’_ her sister had yelled, excitedly. ‘ _God, Betty, you can’t even push a minute!’_

This isn’t happening. Betty thought. It felt like she could breathe underwater, but she still held her breath, as if needing to. But her body didn’t beg her to break the surface. She wasn’t _breathing_ underwater...her body just wasn’t asking for oxygen. Like it should have been.

Betty’s lungs weren’t straining for oxygen, they weren’t crying out for air. How long now? The thought hung dully in her mind, and she was surprised how clear her thoughts were. She was able to be tactical, judging how long the fog would last. When she should have been drowning, paralyzed in the ice cold water. How much time had passed? She felt like she had been under the water for hours, but it must have- _it must have_ been seconds. She had to peek at the surface. Even when the thought of opening her eyes terrified her, as if it would drag her back to a reality where she was actually drowning, where she _was_ sinking slowly, the oxygen leaving her brain causing a hallucination where she was swimming almost perfectly.

 _Open your eyes!_ She screamed at herself. She’d been under for too long, she must have. But her throat wasn’t constructing, her lungs begging for air- like they should have been.

Do it. Betty told herself. The faster you do it, the faster you can get the hell out of this mess. She hesitated for just a second, before allowing her eyes to blink open. Betty expected darkness. She expected to be staring into a dark abyss of nothing. Of the pitch dark. But instead, she found her vision almost impossibly clear. Her body jolted, as she tipped her head back, watching her golden hair fly around her, in a halo, just like Polly’s. But she wasn’t in Spain in crystal clear waters, where she could easily see everything around her.

She was in a river. She screamed at herself. A river in the middle of nowhere. Betty stared around her, her heart thumping steady in her chest. She was right. She was still holding her breath, despite being under for what must have been five minutes. Betty stared around her, her gaze flicking around the depths. She could see everything. Every rock, every slither of pond-weed floating around her. But it wasn’t because of Spain’s clear, perfect water. Instead, the water around her, the water which had streamed inside her, rushing into her. It was lit up a radioactive green which looked almost...hypnotising. A sickly illumination lighting her up as she floated in the depths. She felt overwhelmed by it, as if it had completely take over her.

 _The fog_. She thought. The fog was in the water, and now...it was inside her. But it didn’t burn her, it didn’t rip the flesh from her bones or boil her blood. It simply held her, as if she was being born again, from inside the poisoned water. She started to panic, terror streaming through her, but the water dulled her senses almost as soon as the hysterical thoughts surfaced in her mind.

And there, when she managed to pick up movement in front of her, was a figure. Floating in front of her like an angel without wings. She could see him perfectly, and that was when Betty wondered if she really was hallucinating. Because Jughead Jones was directly in front of her, bare chested, his chocolate brown hair tousled, floating in front of his wide eyes as he stared, transfixed at her. His lips were open, but he wasn’t panicking or struggling- or _drowning._ Jughead stared at her, as if he to was thinking _What the fuck?_

The two of them stayed there for a few seconds, suspended in the lime green abyss, lit up around them.

Jughead eventually grabbed her arm, gesturing his own upwards. Betty stared at him, and the feeling was just too weird- too surreal. She was underwater, floating in arctic waters, and was able to coherently mouth words without drowning. _What?_ She gestured wildly. _Are you crazy?!_

Jughead only shook his head. Before she could push herself away from him, he was grabbing her, and yanking her back to the surface. Betty struggled, but he kept his grip firm. The two of them broke through the surface, and once again, it was like being pulled through glass. Betty gasped for breath as she sucked in a breath of air. It wasn’t like earlier when she had been standing in the shallows, freezing her butt off. This time she treaded water, feeling nothing. The water almost felt like it was room temperature as it hugged her waist.

Betty was automatically looking around, desperately, to see if they had resurfaced choking in the middle of the mist. But to her surprise, the sky was clear once again. This time it _was_ dark. But she could easily make out her surroundings. She was on the other side of the river.

The mellow feeling that had held her while being under, dispersed, and Betty struggled to breathe as her chest seemed to finally constrict, remembering it wasn’t made for five minutes diving sessions.

‘Jughead?’ she managed to hiss out, staring in bewilderment as her breath appeared in the air, a pretty cloud of white mist as she grasped for breath.

‘I’m here.’ Jughead was panting, letting out frustrated hisses while he treaded water, behind her. ‘Jesus, Cooper. I thought I’d never see you again.’ He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. The two of them fell into a slow swim, treading water as they held each other’s weight against the current.

Jughead managed to get them both to shore, and the two of them collapsed on the rocks, still in the shallows. Betty crawled onto a patch of grass, and rested her head on the ground, breathing heavily. Her hair was soaking wet, lying flat on her bare back. But she barely felt it making contact with her skin. She could hear Jughead’s haggard breaths as he lay near, his head in his arms.

‘We should be dead.’ Jughead was saying, over and over again. Betty didn’t answer, but she knew he was right. She only concentrated on breathing, and trying to figure out why her skin wasn’t turning blue, her heart shocking her into hyperthermia. ‘We should have drowned!’ Jughead was yelling into his arms. She never thought she’d hear him sound so damn afraid. Betty sat up on the rocky ground, after realizing her limbs weren’t going to drop off. _Had she...adapted to the sudden temperature?_ She let out a shuddery laugh, which shocked even her. Jughead turned to stare at her, his mouth curved into a grimace. ‘Are you...laughing?’ he hissed, before groaning. He lurched forward and wretched, bringing up a stream of verdant coloured water.

Betty flinched, and swallowed the urge to ask if he was okay. It seemed like a stupid question, considering the situation. Instead, she brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

‘I could breathe underwater.’ She whispered. She expected him to let out a laugh. _‘Breathing underwater?’_ she imagined him lifting his head, glaring at her through his matted hair. _‘Really, Betty Cooper?’_

But Jughead surprised her by letting out a shuddery breath. ‘Me too.’ He said after hesitating. ‘What, are we Humanoids from the Deep, now?’

‘Can you say anything without making it a movie reference?’ Betty muttered bitterly, to which Jughead chuckled. ‘Wow, that radioactive swim did you good, Cooper. You’re actually talking to me.’ Betty didn’t bother answering him. She only stared at her toes, squinting to see if they were webbed.

When nothing else was said, and Betty felt her eyelids grow heavy, Jughead jumped up, alert. As if finally registering the situation. He looked so surreal, standing in minus temperatures, in nothing but his boxer shorts. His bare chest glistened, water still pooling over his sculpted skin. He dragged a hand through his tousled hair. ‘I should be-‘ he shook his head with a snort. ‘We should be at least cold!’ He yelled, making her flinch again. But she did blush slightly when he started to move towards her. ‘Archie and Veronica.’ He said, his tone sharp. ‘Oh god, where are they?’

Betty managed to get to her feet. Her bare feet slid on the rocks, but she didn’t feel pain. ‘We’ll find them.’ She said, trying to control her voice. ‘We should go-‘

Jughead let out a frustrated hiss. ‘Yes, yes, I know!’ he exclaimed. ‘Back to the bus!’ when she tried to correct her words, or try and rephrase, he rolled his eyes. ‘We just nearly died,’ he said, and then scoffed. ‘Actually, I don’t know what the fuck just happened to us-‘ he turned to her. ‘I mean, we were under water for- for-‘ he stumbled over his words, which must have been a first. He threw his arms up. ‘I don’t even know how long! But-‘ his expression turned wild, his lips twisting into a grimace. ‘I could breathe.’ He said slowly. ‘ _We,_ Betty Cooper,’ he said shakily. ‘Could breathe underwater.’ He giggled, almost hysterically. ‘And you’re worried about getting a lecture for sneaking off?’

‘I’m not worried about getting a lecture!’ she snapped back. ‘I just want to get back to something remotely normal!’

Jughead shook his head. ‘I was under the water for six minutes.’ He said softly. ‘That was before I even saw you, Betty.’ He let out another hysterical giggle, and she wondered if he was going into shock. ‘That is _impossible_ Betty Cooper! Impossible!’

Betty didn’t know what to say to that. Yes, he was right. But the more he said it confirmed that there was something very wrong with the two of them. She wrapped her arms around herself, her chest aching when she realized she didn’t need to. Her body wasn’t craving heat like it was supposed to be doing.

‘Are we dead?’ she couldn’t help whispering to herself. It made sense. She’d seen the damn films, read the books. Watched the TV shows. Dead people didn’t feel cold, they didn’t feel- much of anything. They didn’t need to breathe, since their lungs no longer produced breath.

Jughead must have heard her, despite her practically whimpering the words in a single breath, to herself. ‘Dead?’ he laughed out loud, and Betty fought back the urge to yell at him. She didn’t know what she would yell, because her mind was a mixture of thoughts which didn’t make much sense. But she’d yell and scream and pound his chest until he stopped being a smartass. ‘Why do you think we’re dead, Betty Cooper?’

She really wished he would stop using her full name.

Betty found herself shrugging. ‘I can’t feel anything.’ She whispered.

Jughead scoffed, turning around to meet her eyes, his lips curved into their usual stupid smirk. ‘Join the club.’

Betty frowned. Her hair was drying at a rapid pace, and was sticking out everywhere. It still hung limply in its ponytail. ‘What’s happening to us?’ she couldn’t help ask him, and the boy’s eyes darkened. ‘Who knows.’ He muttered. ‘Maybe we are dead?’ he picks up a pointed rock and stabs it into the flesh of his palm. Betty held her breath, waiting for him to flinch, but he only stared, his smirk carving into a scowl as a narrow stream of scarlet slowly started to pool from the tiny cut. Betty frowned. ‘Why did you...?’

‘To feel pain.’ He replied, his voice dull. Betty held her breath. ‘And?’ she hissed, apprehensive. Jughead shook his head, gritting his teeth. ‘It stings.’ He said. But she knew he was lying.

Jughead started to tread back across the shallows, splashing over pointy rocks. He didn’t even wince when a shower of water hit him, spaying his bare chest with ice cold river water. His voice was shaking, but Betty knew it wasn’t because of the temperature. ‘We should go back up the bank,’ he made it back to the patch of grass surrounding the river, and she followed him, at a distance, keeping her gaze on the ground.

‘They’ll be here somewhere.’ He said, but his voice was quivering. Betty felt strange as she walked. Her bare toes dug into sharp pebbles and narrow sticks, dead bracken on the floor. But she barely felt anything. She moved fast, surprising even herself, as she followed Jughead. ‘Do you think they’re okay?’ she murmured.

‘Archie and Veronica?’ Jughead didn’t turn around as he moved through the dark, almost cat-like. He darted through tree’s, ducking under branches and leaping over tricky terrain. ‘I’m sure they’re fine.’

Betty nodded. Oh god, she hoped they were. Betty daintily stepped over rocks as she scanned the darkness, scrutinizing the pitch dark. Maybe she was going crazy, what with not being able to feel the sudden drop in temperature against her skin. But Betty swore if she really focused on the dark, she could make out figures and outlines she wasn’t supposed to. Because when she was normally standing in the darkness, yes her eyes would adjust, but not _this much_. Betty could see almost everything, as if she was in broad daylight. Tree’s curving and twisting as stood silently, their leaves swaying in the soft breeze that she failed to feel brushing against her skin. ‘This is crazy.’ Jughead said, before choking out a laugh. ‘This is absolutely crazy!’

 _Well he’s not wrong_. Betty thought.

Jughead hesitated then, his head twisting around, his eyes suddenly alert and pinpointed on her. ‘Did you hear that?’ Betty stopped in her tracks, her heart flaring. She wanted to say she hadn’t, but she _had_. It sounded like...scratching. Relentless scratching and clawing. Her stomach fluttered. Jughead was already diving further into the forest and she had no choice but to follow him. ‘Andrews?’ he cupped his mouth, shouting, before skidding to a stop, spinning around to face Betty. ‘Stay close to me.’ He muttered. Betty resisted the urge to roll her eyes, despite the situation. She never, ever thought she’d be in her underwear in the middle of nowhere with one half naked classmate, looking for two others. ‘I can look after myself.’ She muttered.

Jughead cocked his head. He looked like he was about to say something, before something, or someone, bounded out of the tree’s. Betty took a few steps backwards, but there was no scream clawing at her throat. Instead, her fingers curled, her body automatically taking a stance, as if ready to attack herself. She felt it, first the feeling was mellow and barely brushed across her consciousness. But then it was slamming into her as her nostrils flared. _Threat_. Her mind screamed at her. But she quickly reeled back, shaking her head, when she realized it wasn’t a threat. Jughead stood, frozen. He too looked ready to attack, his lips curled. But they widened in surprise, whatever had suddenly came over the two of them, quickly dispersed once they realized who it was. ‘Princess?’ Jughead choked out. His voice quickly became a loud grumble in his throat.

W _as that a growl_? Betty quickly suppressed the thought.

Veronica was standing in front of them, her expression frightened. Though she too, like them, looked ready to pounce. Her knees were bent, her fingers at her side, flexing, as if trying to form claws. Betty and Jughead stared at her. Veronica Lodge was still in her dress, but she had ripped her tights off, leaving her bare feet sinking into the dirt. Her dark hair was hanging in limp strands in front of wide hazel eyes, as she seemed to finally recognize them. ‘Oh god!’ Veronica straightened up, as if not even noticing how tense she had been. She seemed to move at a rapid pace, and in the blink of an eye she was lunging forwards at the two of them, pulling them into a hug. ‘I thought you were dead!’ she started to sob, squeezing them tight against her chest.

‘Well, we’re not.’ Jughead said, straining against the girl’s grip on the two of them. ‘Veronica, you’re hurting me.’ He mumbled. Betty might have laughed in another situation, but the boy was right. The dark-haired girl had a bone-crushing grip which squeezed the breath from Betty’s lungs. ‘Veronica.’ Jughead’s voice was wary now, progressing into a pained hiss.

The girl didn’t seem to be listening, only tightening her stranglehold. ‘Are you guys okay?’

‘We will be when you let go!’ Jughead snapped, managing to rip himself out of the embrace, thankfully knocking Betty from it too. Jughead was breathing hard, his cheeks scarlet. Betty couldn’t tell if he was angry, embarrassed or blushing. Though Veronica didn’t seem fazed by his gritted teeth. Her eyes glinted in the dark as she stared at the two of them, before her lips curved into a surprised smirk. ‘Wait, where are your clothes?’

Jughead choked out a laugh. ‘We were chased by killer mist, nearly drowned in what I’m pretty sure was contaminated water FROM the mist, and you’re judging us for being in our underwear?’

‘Why did you take all your clothes off?’ Veronica hissed back. ‘We just dived in!’

Jughead scoffed. ‘Of course you did.’

The girl bristled. ‘And what’s supposed to mean?’

‘Stop.’ Betty hissed. ‘Can we please just find Archie and get the hell out of here?’

Veronica nodded. ‘Oh god, you would not believe what happened-‘

‘Trust me.’ Jughead cut her off, dragging his hand through slick locks of dark hair sticking to his forehead. ‘Anything you say will not sound the least bit crazy.’

Veronica frowned at him, her perfectly sculpted brows dipping in confusion, before her eyes widened ‘Oh god, Archie!’ she whipped around and started to traipse back through the tree’s. ‘He’s just back here,’ she hissed. ‘I heard a noise and came to see what the hell is was.’

Jughead and Betty exchanged wary looks, before they followed her. ‘I swear to god, this is the last time I fall for a red-head,’ the girl complained. ‘He’s freaking me the hell out!’ She bounded through brush easily. Slick, like a cat. Jughead grabbed hold of Betty’s hand, since she was straying behind. When Betty frowned at him, he shrugged, pulling her, so she matched his pace. ‘You’re too slow, Betty Cooper.’

 _Slow?!_ Betty yanked her hand from his, and quickened her stride, zipping past him, in front of Veronica, who was still babbling, her tone near hysterics. Betty had to throw her arms out to slow herself, as her bare feet moved perfectly through the undergrowth. ‘Alright, maybe I was wrong.’ Jughead joined her. She could see his smirk, just about perfectly. Though there was something else in his expression, something that made her heart skip. But he looked near-enough the same. Nothing had changed. He still had that smart-ass smirk. Betty wanted to yell at herself. Why on earth would be look different?

 _Maybe because of your irradiated diving session?_ Her mind hissed at her. But she had to be honest with herself. Jughead Jones _did_ look different. He was even acting different. His slow and lazy walk from earlier made way for lightening fast reflexes as he slipped through the dark, keeping swiftly with her step. Every time he offered his hand, she thought he was going to hit her in the face.

‘So, Veronica,’ Jughead said, conversationally, as the three of them trudged through brush. Betty knew it should have annoyed her. Leaves and branches slamming into her face as she leapt through them. But it felt almost- natural.

‘What exactly did you mean when you said Andrews was freaking you out?’

Veronica stopped walking, twisting around. Betty didn’t want to admit it to herself, but there was something wrong, or she guessed- different- with the raven-haired girl too. ‘Did you hear _anything_ I just said, Jones?’ she hissed.

Jughead shrugged. 'To be honest, I drown out your voice most of the time.’ he muttered, and when the girl narrowed her eyes, he quickly said, ‘But seriously, why was Archie freaking you out?’

Veronica didn’t need to have to explain, because the three of them had reached the clearing, which led back to bus. And then Betty saw him, not that far away. It was a figure on the ground, their hands moving rapidly in front of them. She took a shaky step forwards. She’d recognise that flaming red hair anywhere.

Archie Andrews. The red-headed jock she had first seen in an emotional embrace with his father, was kneeling on the ground in soaked through jeans, his letter-man jacket nowhere to be seen. Instead, a blue shirt was sticking to his chest, still dripping. He didn’t seem to notice them, his gaze facing forwards.

‘See!’ Veronica hissed. ‘He just started doing-‘ she gestured wildly at the boy. ‘Well, that!’

‘What the hell?’ Jughead breathed. He took a few wary steps towards the red-head, Veronica at his side. Betty knew she should have been paying attention to what Archie was doing, but she couldn’t help notice the positon that Jughead and Veronica had taken, as they edged towards the red-head. They moved slowly, darting through the dark, their eyes on the boy, as if they were wary of him.

‘Andrews?’ Jughead reached the boy, kneeling in front of him. Though Archie didn’t answer, only continuing to claw and scratch relentlessly at the tree. Betty stared at the markings on the wood. They didn’t mean anything- they were just senseless swirls of white as Archie’s fingernails ripped into the wood.

‘Hey, Picasso!’ Jughead hissed, shoving Archie. The boy faltered for a second, before continuing to scrape his fingernails, clawing harshly into the wood.

Veronica moved to Betty’s side, grabbing hold of the blonde’s arm. Betty bit back a yelp when the girl’s fingernails dug into her bare skin. Jughead turned to Veronica, eyes wide. ‘How long has he been doing this?’

She didn’t answer, clinging onto Betty. Jughead waved a hand in front of Archie’s face. ‘Hey, man.’ He mumbled, his gaze turning to the markings on the tree. ‘Are you, uh, you okay there Archie?’

No answer. Betty moved closer. So close she heard the boy’s rapid breathing and whimpering, as he continued to carve his scarlet nails into the tree. ‘Jesus..’ Jughead murmured, his gaze on the red-head’s torn and bloody fingernails. ‘Okay, this isn’t funny anymore, Andrews.’ He said shakily. But Archie seemed to be in stuck in some kind of trance. Tangled strands of ginger hair hung in his wide brown eyes as he stared, glassy eyed at the tree.

‘What’s he doing?’ Betty whispered.

Jughead frowned, cocking his head. ‘Maybe he hit his head on a rock?’

‘But he seemed fine!’ Veronica hissed. ‘I mean, before he started doing that, we were looking for you guys. He just seemed...I don’t know. Shaken?’

Jughead frowned at the girl. ‘Do _you_ suddenly have an urge to start clawing at tree’s, Princess?’

Veronica just glared at him.

Jughead turned his attention back to the boy still raking his fingernails into the rough wood. It made Betty cringe. ‘Okay, as amusing as this is to watch,’ Jughead muttered, getting in Archie’s face.

Before Betty or Veronica could do anything, he was winding his clenched fist back, before slamming it into the red-head’s chin. Archie’s head lurched back as the boy finally seemed to snap out of it. His arms stopped scratching and digging, and fell limply to his sides.

‘Ow!’ Archie let out a yelp of surprise, grabbing hold of his jaw, eyes flashing viciously, once they pinpointed on Jughead. ‘What the hell was that for?’ he hissed, his lips curled into a snarl. He jumped to his feet, whereas the other’s stumbled back. Betty didn’t know what it was. Something about Archie’s advance, the way he moved, sent adrenaline pulsing through her veins. Jughead straightened up, his arms folded, dark eyes on the Jock. Archie looked ready to strike back at him, but then he seemed to fully come out his stupor. Whatever that had flashed across his eyes and curled on his lips disappeared, making way for confusion.

‘Archie Andrews, do you have an explanation for this momentary loss of sanity?’ Jughead questioned him.

‘What?’ Archie hissed out, still nursing his jaw. ‘You’re the one who punched me in the face, you asshole!’

Jughead rolled his eyes, gesturing to the tree. ‘I stand by my theory that you hit your head on a rock and are currently suffering from concussion.’ Archie looked ready to argue, but his gaze followed Jughead’s and landed on the markings that he himself had scratched and carved into the tree.

‘I didn’t do that...’ he whispered, and then stared down at his hands which were ground with dirt, his fingernails bloody and chipped.

Betty thought Jughead was going to make some cynical comment, but he only frowned at the red-head, who continued to glare at his fingernails, his lips curling with disgust. ‘You don’t remember doing it?’ he asked softly, his gaze flickering to Betty. It was the first time she had seen him look genuinely shaken.

‘No?’ Archie’s voice was trembling. ‘Oh god, what’s wrong with me?’ he moaned, scrubbing his grubby hands down his pale cheeks. Jughead looked like he might put his arm around the boy for a second, but he only weakly patted Archie on the back. ‘I’m sure you’re fine, dude.’ He murmured. ‘I’m doubt you’re not the only one feeling...’ he screwed his face up, trying to find the right words. ‘Different.’

‘Different, how?’ Archie frowned.

Jughead shrugged. ‘Well, we jumped into a river which automatically became contaminated by a freakish green fog that looked like something out of The Mist.’ He replied, dryly. ‘You do the math, Andrews.’

Veronica hissed out a breath. ‘We should get back to the bus.’ She said, ‘As much as I’d love to stand here taking about possible chemical poisoning, I can bet the teacher’s have officially declared us MIA.’

Jughead scoffed. ‘I think they’ll be a bit busy with the whole impending doom-mist, Veronica.’ But he turned and started to trudge back towards the river. ‘First we grab our clothes.’ He wrapped his arms around his pale chest, self consciously. But his teeth weren’t chattering. ‘Then we head back to the bus.’

Nobody had really announced it, but it was clear Jughead was the leader of the group. He darted back in the direction of the river, with Veronica following after him, dragging along a dazed Archie.

 _I should never have followed them._ Betty thought, as she reluctantly ambled after The Princes, the Jock and The Loner. Her heart was in her stomach. Though they weren’t just their stupid Breakfast Club stereotypes anymore. There was something _very_ wrong with the three of them. She wasn’t sure yet, but something had changed in them. She saw it in their expressions, their movement. She felt it in herself. It was a virus streaming though her, boiling her blood, picking incessantly at her brain, picking at everything she was. It was in her eyes; She had suddenly perfect vision in the dark. It was in her lips, twisting, just for a second, into a primitive snarl.

She knew- ‘It’ whatever the hell ‘It’ was- wasn’t going to stop until The Jock, The Princess, The Loner, and of course her, The Brains, had been picked clean.

* * *

Betty had to admit it. Wearing her denim jacket again, even if she could no longer feel the cold, it felt good. She stood on the grassy bank near the still of the water, with Veronica and Archie stood by her side.

‘I’m hungry.’ Veronica murmured, and Betty nodded in agreement. She’d only had a small breakfast, since she had been so damn nervous this morning. Her mouth watered at the thought of a bacon cheeseburger smothered with cheese and a refreshing coke fizzing on her tongue.

Damn, she was hungry. ‘There’ll be food at the cabin.’ She murmured. But when she glanced at Archie and Veronica, they weren’t listening. Both of their gazes were somewhere lost in the dark. They looked like they were searching for something. When Betty really stared, She couldn’t help notice a smudge, a tiny greenish tint in their eyes, as they dazedly scrutinized the pitch dark. She shivered, but it wasn’t because of the cold.

She was seeing things. Surely. Veronica nearly made her jump when her head snapped around, her gaze suddenly fixated on Betty. ‘Is it weird that I don’t feel cold?’ her voice was a light murmur, almost dreamlike.

Archie nodded. ‘I keep thinking I’m going to start shivering, but I feel nothing.’ He said softly. Then he chuckled. ‘I think this is the craziest thing that’s ever happened to me.’

Betty didn’t say anything. She physically couldn’t. It wasn’t just her and Jughead experiencing this....phenomenon. It was all of them. All four of them were changing in ways that she didn’t understand.

Betty turned her attention to the bottom of the bank, where Jughead Jones was pulling his jeans back on, fiddling with his belt. She found herself staring at his bare chest and realized she didn’t want him to put his shirt back on. In fact, as good and comfortable as her jacket felt back over her skin, she longed to rip it off once again, along with the rest of her clothes. Man, she really was losing her mind.

Betty hugged the soft material against her chest as she tried, really hard, not to watch Jughead as he slipped his t-shirt back on, followed by a checker long sleeved jacket. He did a little twirl as he perched on a rock, next to the river. Betty figured one misstep backwards, and he’d slip back into the water.

‘How do I look?’ Jughead yelled to them. ‘Have I mastered the ultimate Lord Of The Flies look?’ He placed his beanie back over his head of scruffy dark curls, his lips curving into a smile. ‘Be honest, Cooper.’

Betty offered him a small smile, but her stomach was somersaulting.

Archie frowned, leaning into Veronica. ‘What’s Lord Of The Flies?’ he asked. The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes. ‘He’s trying to be funny.’ She muttered. Then; This isn’t a fashion parade, Jones! We need to get back to the bus!’

Jughead easily climbed back up the bank, joining them once again. ‘Let’s go.’ He muttered before darting back into the tree’s. The three of them followed him at an easy pace. Archie and Veronica held hands, and Betty caught Jughead’s eye roll. ‘You’ve known each other for about five hours.’ He muttered, ducking under a branch.

The four of them continued the rest of the way in silence, anxious about what was happening to them. Betty was also anxious about what they’d tell the teachers, and hoped they wouldn’t get into too much trouble for walking off. She walked at the back of the group, comforted by the fact that she could see the others. When they broke out of the trees at the rear of the bus where they’d entered, Archie stopped. He scrunched up his face, pulling his hand back from Veronica as if he was about to hold his nose.

‘What is it?’ Veronica asked, drawing her brows together. Betty moved around the pair, wanting to see them all face to face.

‘Archie?’ Jughead asked, concern etched into every crease of his face.

‘Can’t you smell that?’ He asked, swallowing hard.

‘We can’t smell anything, Archie,’ Veronica replied, glancing between the four of them. An unnerving knot began twisting in Betty’s stomach as they all then looked to the bus. It was illuminated in the dark. A thin layer of mist still lingered, clouding the windows from the inside. ‘Oh, God,’ Veronica gasped, ‘I hope everyone is okay.’

‘Come on,’ Jughead said, leading them around the side.

‘It’s just Kevin,’ Archie said, walking into the back of Jughead who stopped abruptly.

Veronica also halted. ‘Wait, The weird theatre kid?’

Archie nodded. ‘Yeah' He said softly.

Jughead chuckled. ‘How could you possibly know that?’ He asked, turning to face the red-head. Archie threw his arms out in an obvious “I don’t know” kind of way. Jughead jutted his chin out before turning back to the bus. The doors were open and Betty’s skin crawled as hairs all over her body began to rise; it was deadly silent.

‘Well, this is ominous.’ Veronica murmured. Betty watched her move, once again, in that exact same stance as earlier, as if she was a cat, prowling. Jughead and Archie moved swiftly.

‘Kev?’ Jughead called, edging closer to the door. He took a breath before stepping up inside, his eyes roaming the seats. Betty brought her hands up, shielding her gaze from the blinding light which lit up the bus.

To Betty’s dismay, Archie was right, which they all discovered as they filed on; the bus was nearly vacant. Kevin Keller, the sweet kid she remembered speaking to earlier, was sitting in the centre of the bus, his back to them. ‘Kevin?’ Jughead asked, approaching slowly despite how Veronica pulled on his arm. Betty shivered.

 _Cold._ The thought suddenly hit her, like a lightening bolt. _I’m cold_. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, as the familiar prickle of ice inched across her arms and crawled over her chest. She revelled in squeezing her jacket tighter around her. Jughead’s sharp intake of breath indicated he too could suddenly feel the chill.

‘Kevin,’ Archie said, loud enough so that the other boy should have heard. ‘Where is everyone?’ Though his voice choked, and Betty swore, like Jughead, his tone became a growl.

‘Gone,’ Kevin replied. His voice was a melancholic moan. He didn’t move.

‘Gone?’ Jughead asked softly. His teeth started chattering. ‘Gone where?’

‘Gone,’ Kevin repeated.

‘What happened?’ Veronica asked, slowly following Jughead down the aisle; Archie too. Betty didn’t. She was rooted to the spot, watching from the door with fear cementing her every nerve. Something was wrong, very wrong. The closer she had inched towards the boy, the colder she felt. Like Kevin emanated the very chill.

‘Stop,’ she said to her friends, her voice breaking. They did so and turned to look at her but Betty didn’t take her eyes off the back of Kevin’s head. Archie wrinkled his nose. ‘Wait, there’s something else..’ he murmured, his eyes widening, alert. Betty hated to admit it, but she could suddenly smell it too. It was a rich, sweet aroma tickling her nostrils. Veronica and Jughead were too far away for her to tell if they too could smell it.

‘We need to go,’ she said, terror watering her gaze. Jughead looked back at Archie and Veronica, silently questioning, but none of them were going to turn back. Jughead sighed, shaking the girl’s panic from his shoulders.

‘Kevin,’ Jughead said, walking a bit faster. As he began to approach the boy, he saw that some kind of damp rope was tied around each of his wrists, connecting at the other end to the bus chairs. His frown deepened. ‘Who did this to you?’ He asked. Betty really wished Kevin would turn around.

‘I did,’ Kevin replied. Jughead stopped, he was close enough to reach out and touch Kevin if he wanted to but Betty sensed he was afraid.

‘Why would you do that?’ Archie asked. Kevin shrugged. ‘It’s like a siren song.’ He murmured dreamily, his head lolling to one side. Betty still couldn’t see his face. She didn’t think she wanted to. ‘It pulls you in.’

‘What are you talking about, Keller?’ Jughead hissed.

The boy snickered. ‘You’ll find out soon enough.’ He mumbled. ‘You guys hungry?’

‘We should...’ Betty choked on the smell snaking through her lips. Her mouth watered. Did someone leave behind half a burger of something? She longed to seek it out, but a part of her mind, the bit which hadn’t been poisoned by radioactive lake water, hissed at her to turn around and run. ‘We should really go.’

‘Kev,’ Jughead wasn’t listening. He lowered himself to the ground, going to touch the rope, not sure as to whether he should untie his classmate - but the feel of the rope had him releasing it quickly. It was slimy. ‘Betty, your phone. I need your phone,’ he said, quickly. Betty remained where she stood, her hand shaking as Veronica came to retrieve the device from her. Once Jughead had it in his hand, he turned the torch on and shone it at the ropes.

‘What is that?’ Archie asked, peering over his shoulder. He was sniffing the air experimentally. Jughead made a noise that turned Betty’s stomach. She kept her distance. The smell was overpowering her, strong and segmented in her nostrils. She watched Jughead bring his hand up to the light, his eyes widening.

‘It’s not rope.’ Jughead was saying softly, on the edge of hysteria.

‘Boys,’ Veronica said, her voice ghosted out like a whisper caught in her throat. Archie and Jughead turned to look at her and then slowly, they followed her line of vision. Jughead raised the phone, shining the light over Kevin’s head to reveal a heavily mutilated body in front of him. It spewed out most of its guts, a trail, as if somebody had specifically taken a liking to its entrails. Kevin let out a shallow laugh.

‘She tastes a bit like chicken.’ He said, and then giggled.

Betty felt the breath leave her lungs, and her stomach constricted. But she didn’t vomit. Instead, she found herself moving slowly, her hands grasping the bars of the bus as she joined the three of them, her gaze on the puddled scarlet mound on the floor. Jughead was first to leap up, slamming a hand to his mouth.

Archie was following suite, but he looked more curious than disgusted. He peered at the congealed mess of shredded skin and bones that had been their music teacher. ‘Is that...’ but Jughead was grabbing him by the shirt and yanking him away before he could finish his sentence.

‘Mrs Grundy,’ Veronica let out a sob as she staggered backwards, her voice a shuddery whisper. ‘Oh my god!’

Betty was retracting her steps as the three of them wrestled to get off of the bus, and she found herself being dragged by a combination of Jughead and Veronica, as they stumbled, as a four, back down the steps. The second they were outside, Jughead was doubled over, vomiting what looked like black tar.

Betty stood, really, genuinely shivering, this time. She trembled, trying to stay still, but her limbs ached to dart back onto the bus, back where Kevin was, back where the body of her music teacher lay in pieces. Archie knelt next to Jughead, his lips twisted into a grimace as he stared at what the boy had brought up. ‘Jug, are those what I think they are?’ his voice was almost a moan.

Betty turned her attention to the boys, as Veronica sat on the road in what looked like a catatonic state. Jughead covered his mouth and groaned as Betty spotted what looked like shards of white marble decorating the concrete. She counted four. Teeth. Her stomach twisted. Jughead’s teeth scattered the ground.

‘Heads up!’ Veronica hissed, and Betty jumped to her feet, her reflexes acting on impulse. Jughead was up in a flash too, followed by Archie. Kevin was standing on the bus steps, swaying almost. Kevin Keller wasn’t the kid from earlier. He wasn’t the boy with the huge grin and kind eyes. No. Kevin Keller’s skin was tinged a sickly green, his hair in matted clumps on his head as if the rest had sizzled from his scalp. There were blisters covering his face, his eyes a dizzying combination of their original hazel, and that same tint of Green that Betty had noticed in Archie and Veronica’s eyes. The boy’s lips were twisted into a grin, his teeth glistening ruby red as he surveyed the four of them. He held up a wrist, still coiled with bits of intestine that had held him to the bus seat. ‘You guys better get back on here.’ He said, his voice almost sing-song.

Betty found herself answering him, since the others seemed incapable of speech. Archie and Jughead stared at him, mouths agape. ‘Why?’ her voice shook, and Kevin’s smile grew.

His eyes lifted to the horizon, streaks of green darkened through the trees. It’s coming,' he said, laughing manically. 'It’s coming to turn us,' Kevin cackled, holding the s on the tip of his tongue as stained droplets trickled down his skin. His eyes bore into Betty's with serious eyes despite the grin still plastered on his face.

'All of us.' his voice became a growl, and then a moan. ‘I don’t- I don’t want to be like them!’ he whimpered, his eyes suddenly wide and alert, and dare Betty think it? Human.

The four of them ignored Kevin’s giggling, as they exchanged fearful looks. Betty felt sick. Was what Kevin had become, as well as the others- was that the final stages of what she was becoming? Was she going to senselessly rip into a human body without even thinking, all the logic burned from her brain?

It was Archie that heard the screams echoing on the wind, stained with the most pungent smell. He wrinkled his nose and swore under his breath. ‘Cheryl.’ He murmured softly. ‘Cheryl Blossom.’

Jughead glanced at him, his lips twisted into a grimace. ‘What about her?’ he choked out. ‘You’re really bringing Cheryl Blossom up at a time like this?’

‘No, listen to me.’ A low guttural rumble sounded from Archie’s throat. He whipped his head around, his gaze piercing the night. ‘I can smell her.’

-

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> as well as being based in 2017, this was also written in 2017 lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos for more!


End file.
